pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Shiratama
This page is about the character Momo Shiratama. If you're looking for information about the Reddit user, Radical-Momo, visit this page. "Um...I'm Momo, and I, um...like painting and stuff...oh dear, I don't know! I also love my uncle...and something...uh, uh, help?" ''-Momo '''Momo Shiratama' is a supporting character of the series. She is a thirteen year old girl who is the younger cousin of Akari, and the younger sister of Hanabi. She is a 7th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is a Lovely-type idol. Her brand is Marionette Mu. This character is RPed with GanbareHannahChan. Appearance Momo is small in structure, but tall enough to not look like a little kid. She has long pink hair with some of it tied in pigtails. Her pigtails are held up with black bows, which were given to her by her uncle. In the PriPara world, she wears a chopped off overcoat with a long blue sweatshirt. She wears an aqua blue skirt with a white brim. She wears white socks and pink shoes. Her signature color is pink. Personality Momo is, what most people call her, cute in terms of personality. She is shy, but friendly, and can be a bit of a crybaby. She can be a bit clingy with her close friends and relatives, seeing as she loves giving long hugs to her uncle. She has a hatred for 4:00 PM because that's when, no matter what she's doing is important or not, Camilla tries to put her to sleep for "nap time". Many times has she broke into Momo's performances telling her it's nap time. However, she managed to escape the nap time when she was riding on a train with Beruka. Beruka got called by Camilla asking her to take Momo to her because it's nap time. She knows Momo doesn't like that, so instead of doing that, she decides not to listen to her, something she hasn't done in a long time, and tells Momo to get off at the next stop, where she's going, and run away from Camilla. Momo is a painter, as she enjoys drawing and painting anything. Axes scare her the most, as they look big and scary. She is close friends with Niles, and has a slight romantic interest in him. Momo is the hardest to anger out of the entire family. Her birthday is July 5th. Relationships Akari - Momo's older cousin. Hanabi - Momo's older sister. Niles - Momo's closest friend. Significant Coords Ame Furi Tenki Momo Coord - The special coord she wears for the Peach☆Valley song Ame Furi Tenki wo GET AWAY! Etymology Shiratama: 'Shiratama can be split into two parts. ''Shiro (白) meaning white, referencing Hoshido, and tama (玉) meaning jade, pearl, or any other jewel. '''Momo: Momo (百 hyaku) means one hundred. This name was chosen for her because it mirrorizes Niles' Japanese name, Zero. Trivia * Momo's singing voice is provided by a denpa artist and an utaite. * Her original name was going to be "ten" but was dropped, because it didn't sound like a natural name. * She shares her last name with Mikan Shiratama, although they aren't related. * She shares her birthday with the utaite roccol. * According to Episode 398, she was raised by the Nohrian siblings, which caused her hate for Camilla. * Her birthday lands on the same day PriPara first aired it's first episode. Gallery See Momo Shiratama/Image GalleryCategory:Unmei Challenge Category:GanbareHannahChan Category:Lovely Idol Category:Marionette Mu user Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Original Characters Category:Student Category:Peach☆Valley Category:Akahanamo♪ Category:Debut Class Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN) Category:VioletMOON Category:Loli Category:OCs based on Fire Emblem avatars Category:AQUA BLUE